[unreadable] The purpose of this project is to develop an electronic publication with databases that include the following: elder abuse statistics, a description of state investigative agency structures and processes, an annotated bibliography of elder abuse research publications, and a critique of elder abuse screening instruments. This will be accomplished by literature review, obtaining state historical elder abuse data, and standardizing state's elder abuse data. Approximately 550,000 persons aged 60 and over experienced abuse or neglect, or both, in domestic settings in 1996 according to estimates made by the National Center on Elder Abuse (1998). Health care professionals in all disciplines have the possibility of encountering victims of elder abuse in any health care work place or domestic setting and would be the primary audiences. Professionals in non- health care disciplines such as criminal justice, law, law enforcement, psychology, and sociology would also be audiences. The significance of this proposed work is that, for the first time, there will be available to a wide audience a historical database of elder abuse data by state, a comprehensive annotated elder abuse research bibliography and a compilation of elder abuse screening instruments. This state-level domestic elder abuse information has never been accumulated from all states and can present a national depiction of domestic elder abuse. Overall Objective: To develop an electronic publication that provides domestic elder abuse data from the beginning of record keeping by states and the District of Columbia, agencies responsible for investigations, an annotated bibliography of elder abuse research and instruments for measuring abuse to be published on the University of Iowa Health Care web site. Specific Aim I. Obtain and standardize data from protective service agencies about complaints of domestic elder abuse that specify reports, investigations, allegations, and substantiation of investigations, the source of the complaint, description of the victims (age, gender, and race), and description of the perpetrators (age, gender, race, and relationship to victim) for each year data are available for each state and the District of Columbia. Develop a database by state and combine all states data into one file. Specific Aim II. Identify investigative agency organizational structure and agency investigative process for each state and the District of Columbia. Specific Aim III. Conduct a literature search for elder abuse research and prepare a bibliography of research sorted by concept, annotated, critically reviewed and graded for evidence. Specific Aim IV. Conduct a literature search to identify elder abuse screening instruments and provide a critical review of each screening instrument, with reliability and validity information. Specific Aim V. Maintain and update the elder abuse database, annotated bibliography, and elder abuse screening instruments on the Web. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]